


get creative! there are all sorts of things you can have with your milk

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femstars, Hair Pulling, Lacation, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, a little boob envy, cow mayoi, cow shinobu, milk drinking, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: Mayoi couldn't forgive herself. Her mind was always clouded with thoughts of doing nasty things to the petit girls around her but she had always contained herself. The thoughts were enough, she wouldn't dare to act on them.At least Mayoi had constantly told herself that until she was tempted so strongly she couldn't resist.Shinobu had looked up at her with large pure eyes pleading, "There is no one else I could ask. Mayoi-dono please tell me how to milk myself."
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu
Kudos: 18





	get creative! there are all sorts of things you can have with your milk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone due to my internet situation and just havent written pussy in a while so go easy on me lmao. I said i was done with the cow fics but was encouraged and enabled...
> 
> The cow stuff is just a forced porn setting because lactation don't think too hard about it. Happy first mayoshino of the new year!!

Mayoi couldn't forgive herself. Her mind was always clouded with thoughts of doing nasty things to the petit girls around her but she had always contained herself. The thoughts were enough, she wouldn't dare to act on them.

At least Mayoi had constantly told herself that until she was tempted so strongly she couldn't resist. 

Shinobu had looked up at her with large pure eyes pleading, "There is no one else I could ask. Mayoi-dono please tell me how to milk myself."

As startled and flustered Mayoi had been from getting asked it was clear enough why Shinobu had gone to her. Out of all the different animal people you could find cows weren't really one of the most common but fate would have it that both Mayoi and Shinobu were of the same species.

Obviously since Shinobu was only young she mustn't have been producing as much milk. Proper cows could be milked much quicker but as they were also partially human it was different and it was often easier to go to your family for advice. Though Mayoi couldn't pretend to have learned the same way she expected that's how more normal people would do it.

Mayoi had to look away, she was certain if her face burned any darker with a blush it would just melt off. "Chief… Wouldn't your Mother be more appropriate to ask?" She requested.

She had been too nervous to look over and see her reaction but Shinobu had let out a quiet noise of disappointment clearly feeling rejected.

"I know that's an option but… I want it to be Mayoi-dono." Shinobu repeated, quieter still. 

Shinobu was usually so confident and vibrant with Mayoi it must have been really hard for her to ask. When Mayoi faltered and let herself look back at Shinobu that flushing face and tear filled eye immediately stopped her heart and she knew she'd do anything Shinobu wanted.

"I- I'll do it!" Mayoi changed her tune immediately, feeling her lips quiver from the unease even as Shinobu lit up like the sun due to her agreement. 

They already had the room for themselves for the sake of club activities so they had no reason to change things up and move elsewhere instead they pulled up chairs so they could sit together. Shinobu was clearly getting shy again in working up the courage to tell Mayoi her problem more specifically so the older girl just waited patiently for her.

Shinobu was pulling at the bottom of her sleeves looking down at the ground as she finally took a deep breath to speak. "I'm worried that my breasts are too… Small. I don't know if I'll be able to produce enough milk." She shared.

Mayoi really tried her best to be listening properly, she had already been nervous from getting to sit so close to Shinobu that she could smell her shampoo but that just made her head spin.

Obviously Mayoi thought of Shinobu's breasts quite often wondering about the small mounds hidden away under her clothes. To be invited to talk about them with the person who owned them kept Mayoi gaping until she felt like she wasn't breathing.

Seeing she was making Shinobu uneasy from her silence, Mayoi rushed to explain. "Y-You should still be able to produce milk! The size doesn't matter, everyone develops differently."

Like she had been unleashed Mayoi now couldn't stop. "I think smaller is better. A cute little girl's underdeveloped breast is a treasure. You don't want to end up a fat cow like me."

Mayoi crossed her arms over her chest like an attempt to hide her own breasts which were considerably larger. She had the kind of figure others would call enviable (Aira had painfully pointed it out in the change rooms before) but she would give it all away in an instant. 

To have a sweet small body of a young girl, so fragile and innocent looking like you'd break with too much force and had to be handled with care. Such a thing was only a dream so the next best thing was to always watch over perfect innocent little girls to protect them. But now Shinobu was being so inviting and Mayoi didn't know how to control herself if she was going to be tempted anymore.

Shinobu's cheeks puffed up so cutely, they were red with embarrassment but she didn't let that stop her from objecting and interrupting Mayoi. "Even if you say that I can't help feeling jealous, de gozaru."

Mayoi was naturally stunned. Shinobu was perfect to her so to know the younger was envious of her even if it was just for her body…

"What do you need me to do?" Mayoi asked with a sharp breath. She'd never be able to say no to Shinobu.

Shinobu bit her lip, hesitating despite clearly feeling better about things being on track again. She seemed like she wanted to look away again but stayed brave and kept facing Mayoi.

"Milk me. Help me produce milk. You would know how, right? Please… Let me feel like a woman." Shinobu requested. 

Mayoi wondered if she should have tried talking her out of it or at least asking what brought it all in the first place. It would definitely be taking advantage of Shinobu to just use those feelings to make her fantasies into reality and yet she couldn't stop herself now.

Shinobu was entrusting herself completely to Mayoi. Mayoi was probably the last person who should be trusted like that but it was too late now.

Upon her instruction Shinobu moved a couple empty desks together and laid onto it. Mayoi was sure she'd lose the nerve to go through with it if they tried to find another more comfortable place to explore Shinobu's body so they had to make use of what was there.

Shinobu had been a bit slow about stripping her top half when urged to to the point Mayoi feared the younger was changing her mind but she went all the way. Not to say she was completely fearless about it, Shinobu had been unable to restain herself from giving herself at least a little modesty, covering her breasts with shaky hands. 

Mayoi could feel her excitement building even though she had no right to such joy. The way a wide eyed blushing Shinobu stared up at her was too enticing.

Climbing up on the table and crawling, positioning herself over Shinobu the older girl practically drooled as she started to reach a hand down for her. Shinobu flinched in reflex but all Mayoi did was brush Shinobu's long pigtail off her shoulder so her chest was truly entirely bare.

Seeing that they were getting to it Shinobu nodded determined. Forcing her own hands down without needing to be asked.

Mayoi couldn't help herself whining out slowly, her body already heating up at just the uncensored view of Shinobu's chest. Her little tits were as cute as Mayoi had always expected them to be. Her pink nipples were already hardening maybe from the irritation of not being milked or chill from the air.

If Mayoi was even more of a deviant she would have wanted cameras set up in secret so she'd be able to remember this sight forever. (Rather, if she had known ahead of time their club meeting would turn out like this she might have tried to set something up before losing the courage.)

Removing her gloves hastily so as to not waste being granted access. They were hastily discarded to the floor and this time Mayoi really did grab the small breasts before her. 

Mayoi's mouth was truly watering as she squeezed Shinobu's chest in her hands, heart fluttering at how soft she was. She was truly so small that Mayoi could easily grasp her whole cup size. Before she could help herself Mayoi was leaning down and kissing from Shinobu's stomach up to the valley in between. 

Shinobu's visible eye was wide, a small tear at the corner of it and she was shivering under Mayoi. Her gorgeous lips were parted, quiet moans she not yet fully realized falling out with every breath and following every grope to her chest.

"What about…?" Shinobu started to ask desperately but didn't bother finishing her thought. 

Mayoi wasn't entirely sure what she was asking but soothed her with a quiet "sh" anyway before letting her thumbs more intentionally start to roll over Shinobu's perky nipples.

The response was immediate with how sensitive and eagerly waiting Shinobu had been. A much more clear moan flying out of her lips and her legs shaking from under Mayoi.

Mayoi let out a shy smile, massaging and squeezing Shinobu's chest satisfied when the younger cried out hotly as a stream of white was encouraged to finally start spilling from her nipples.

Mayoi continued to pinch the small nubs between her fingers, switching between stirring them up and pushing milk free and kneading into her breasts it really was heaven.

Mayoi looked down under her letting out her own whine as she saw the way Shinobu was squeezing her legs together tight. The sound of Shinobu's panting breaths, the feeling of the liquid over her fingers and the sight of Shinobu's porcelain white thighs as he skirt slipped higher and higher. They were all experiences Mayoi of all people didn't deserve yet there she was indulging in them all.

Mayoi kissed over Shinobu's chest to higher up along her collarbone. "You're so beautiful." She told her. Shinobu really deserved to know that was how she felt. 

Even though Mayoi hasn't been given permission to do as much she let a hand slip down into Shinobu's skirt. Shinobu looked at her right away, thighs closing in to stop Mayoi in place. Mayoi's heart sank thinking her arrogance had ruined it all and now Shinobu would hate her for trying to do as she pleased.

But Shinobu didn't curse at her or tell her to leave. All that happened was that Shinobu flushed darker as if having weighed up all the options before nodding and releasing Mayoi's hands from her thighs.

Embarrassed again when Mayoi was just sitting there perplexed Shinobu made herself safe, "You can touch I don't mind, de gozaru."

Mayoi squealed an ugly noise almost too afraid to move now because of the acknowledgment. "Chief… Chief I don't deserve you. I'm filth but I'll still make you feel good." Mayoi promised. 

"You talk so much." Shinobu grumbled but mainly to fill the space as she definitely didn't know what to say to Mayoi.

Luckily she didn't have long to think as Mayoi continued inviting herself between Shinobu's legs. 

Shinobu let out a cute whimper as Mayoi felt alonged her covered vagina. Mayoi let herself moan too just from feeling how wet Shinobu was already. The younger girl was whining and shifting her legs as if trying to discourage Mayoi from making a worse mess of the undergarments. 

Without waiting on the request Mayoi stopped long enough to just peel the panties down Shinobu's legs although she didn't have much patience for stripping her letting them sit at the younger's thighs. They were plain and yellow, a small darker yellow bow on the very front. Cute and what Mayoi should have expected for the proud Ryusei Yellow.

"Mayoi-dono!" Shinobu gasped out as Mayoi went right in, rubbing careful fingers into the wet folds of her pussy.

Not giving her time to react Mayoi resumed paying attention to her top half as well. Her hand left up there squeezing Shinobu's chest and Mayoi's mouth latched onto the other breast sucking on it and moaning at the taste of her overly sweet milk.

Shinobu's moans were more choked now, gasping loudly and muffling herself without trying from the sudden stimulation from both ends. Mayoi groaned despite the mouth full not minding even as some of it dribbled down her chin.

Mayoi didn't allow her hand to stop, when comfortable from feeling around Shinobu's wetness she indulgently jumped to pushing a finger in. 

Shinobu was crying her name out in moans but she wasn't pleading for Mayoi to stop so it must have been okay to continue. Mayoi tried not to think about the ache of her own body as he was overwhelmed by just how easily she could push into Shinobu.

Mayoi's fingers were swallowed up by Shinobu's warm cavern. It was only getting wetter, Mayoi's mouth sucked the small nipple in her mouth harder biting into it unintentionally and driving herself more insane as she claimed Shinobu as her own.

She wondered why Shinobu's body was so eager. Was it heat? Mayoi was always quickly aroused so she wasn't sure when the case would be for others of her kind. 

Just picturing Shinobu touching herself and exploring her body for the first time was enough to make Mayoi squeal and almost choke on the milk she was happily guzzling down. Mayoi got too impatient and greedy, adding another finger to invade Shinobu so she could scissor her open. Finger fucking her and earning more melodious, perfect moans.

Shinobu's head was shaking wildly, clearly overwhelmed by the stimulation even when Mayoi pulled off her chest intending to switch between breasts. Mayoi felt much more like a dog than a cow, her tongue hanging out as she panted for breath and stared at Shinobu transfixed.

Shinobu couldn't even see her gaze, her eyes were closed and her face screwed up as she focused on rutting her hips and fucking back into Mayoi's fingers.

Mayoi didn't get to spend long giving Shinobu's other nipple attention intending to drain it of just as much milk. Shinobu was still young and experienced despite how welcoming she had been her stamina was quickly drained. Shinobu's hands went from being clenched into fists to shooting up to grip at Mayoi's shoulders startling her as she cried out and came heavily on her fingers.

Shinobu was breathing heavily. Mayoi wasn't sure when her eyes had opened again but she got to stare into Shinobu's calm bliss filled expression. It was the extra treat of seeing both her eyes as well! Sometime during her thrashing Shinobu must have knocked her bangs aside enough to expose the hidden orb. 

Mayoi looked away from her to the soaked hand she pulled out of Shinobu. She'd already been so greedy with Shinobu surely it would be fine for her to taste even more of her juices, right?

Before Mayoi had succeeded in lifting the hand to her mouth for a taste she found her braid being pulled and making her looked right back over to Shinobu with a yelp.

Mayoi teared up instinctively starting up a stream of apologies thinking she'd angered Shinobu for not asking first. Of course the pain made her throb even more but Mayoi was more focused on fearing losing Shinobu's trust forever.

"S-Sorry. I was aiming for your collar, de gozaru." Shinobu explained seemingly clumsy after being so disoriented from orgasm. 

She wriggled a bit from under Mayoi but when she had tried to move thinking Shinobu wanted out her hair was tugged again so she knew to stay in place. Glancing back at Shinobu under her Mayoi's heartbeat picked up noticing that Shinobu had kicked off her panties leaving her in just a skirt. A petit young girl in just a school uniform skirt didn't have any right being so sexy.

Taking a deep breath Shinobu seemed to regain her composure and thoughts a bit. She reached her arms out to loop around Mayoi's neck and didn't allow her the chance to look away.

Shinobu smiled shyly but with a glow to her as Mayoi whimpered uncertain. 

Giving her a kiss to the cheek Shinobu said the last thing she expected. "Only if you're okay with it but… Mayoi-dono I would like to try milking you as well. To know what it's like."

Had it ever really been about the milk? Mayoi questioned that as the girls untangled from each other and Mayoi joined Shinobu in being stripped down stopping at her under layers. She didn't know what had come over Shinobu but she definitely wanted it.

It wasn't until Shinobu was between her legs focusing on peeling off Mayoi's black panties that she considered again it might not have been about the milk. But Shinobu trying to seduce her was such a self indulgent thought she felt there was no way it had any relation to reality.

"Mayoi-dono you're so wet. Is this all from touching me, de gozaru?" Shinobu asked with a quick breath out.

Mayoi squeaked, feeling entirely aware of the wetness coming from her pussy and knowing she could do nothing to hide it. Even now she ached wanting nothing more than to fuck herself against Shinobu if she was allowed to.

Realizing she hadn't answered and Shinobu must have been waiting on her Mayoi spoke quickly, "Yes. It's all for you. Touching Shinobu-kyun is the greatest gift. The sweetest tastes."

Mayoi moaned out even from reminiscing making Shinobu's eyes widen and her face flush darker again.

"You know I want to be called Chief." Shinobu corrected though it seemed out of habit and embarrassment more than anything else so she could deflect away for a moment. 

Shinobu didn't make her wait any longer for returned attention reaching out to grab Mayoi's large breasts. Mayoi let out a low moan immediately from Shinobu's curious groan barely able to feel shame as her swelling chest immediately let out a stream of milk.

"Chief~!" Mayoi cried for her. The fact they could get caught had stopped bein a fear on either of their minds a long time ago.

It should have been shameful how easy Mayoi was but she really couldn't care. She was being intimate with a girl of her dreams who she had thought would he unobtainable. 

Shinobu's face was screwed up in frustration as she groped and kneaded into Mayoi's chest. There was no need to work her up and she barely had to squeeze at her milky tits for them to overflow. 

Mayoi was freely drooling now unable to care how filthy she must looked she could save being ashamed for once she was down from her current high. 

With how on edge she was she was almost ashamed of just how quickly she was coming but she had no way of restraining herself once Shinobu had leaned down to imitate her and sucked up some of Mayoi's milk.

Mayoi ripped into her own hair, pulling at the already loosely tied strands just needing to grab at anything to try ground herself as she came. Mayoi knew she had to have come hard but panic filled her when she realized what that feeling of spilling for far too long was. 

Mayoi was already crying as she sat up in an embarrassed panic. She wasn't trying to force Shinobu off her tit but it seemed the younger was just as eager to look down and see what Mayoi had done.

The smell gave it away before they even had to look. Along with the cum dripping down out of Mayoi's pussy and ruining the desks underneath was piss. 

Mayoi buried her face into her hands not wanting to look as Shinobu was shuffling back no doubt wanting to avoid getting any of the mess on her. Or so Mayoi had thought before letting out a strangled yell as her legs were only spread apart.

Shinobu looked a little uncertain in what she was doing but there she was in between Mayoi's thighs her head lowered down not even caring as her long hair fell into some of Mayoi's mess.

When noticing Mayoi looking at her she puffed up to say, "I'll clean you up Mayoi-dono. It's the least I could do."

Mayoi's head was spinning she didn't know how to respond or if she wanted to understand what was said to her.

The only reason Mayoi could think that Shinobu would feel the need was a guilt of Mayoi coming untouched after being given such attention first. Shinobu was too considerate, far kinder than Mayoi deserved. She didn't know how to deny Shinobu and explain her own whorishness was no insult on Shinobu but before she had the chance Shinobu was licking away at her walls.

Mayoi gasped out, the immediate response giving confidence to the young girl who had faltered at the strange tastes mixing together on her tongue. 

Despite the fact it was clearly Shinobu's first time acting out so lewdly she didn't let that stop her. Her tongue delving in wanting to familiarise herself with Mayoi's most sensitive parts.

Lucky for Shinobu all of Mayoi was sensitive, both from already having orgasmed and being so turned on by the fact it was Shinobu eating her out at all.

Shinobu's little breaths through her nose could be felt as she wasn't letting herself come up for air. Despite not feeling she had the right Mayoi touched Shinobu's head thinking she would try pull her off but instead encouraging her in closer.

She had only just cum but Mayoi could hear from the noises as Shinobu pushed her way through to invade her insides with her tongue that she was wet again and giving her something new to drink down already.

Mayoi tried to look anywhere else but it didn't make the sounds go away. The smell of piss and sex still hung in the air and that was definitely Shinobu's small body sticking in front of her, tail flicking enthusiastically on occasion. 

Mayoi was panting before she could help it, Shinobu slipping a hand down to be pinching Mayoi's clit as she delved her tongue as deep inside the older girl as she could managed wasn't helping. 

Mayoi's toes were curling, she pulled at Shinobu's hair and hated herself for it. She wasn't sure how long Shinobu was inside of her but it felt like a forbidden eternity a perfect pleasure she would only get once in a lifetime. A pleasure that was ending all too quickly as she spilled all over the waiting Shinobu's tongue.

For someone who came so timid Shinobu certainly became bold when it came to pushing Mayoi around. Not that she would ever complain. Mayoi just stared confused and with dazed eyes as Shinobu finally pulled back and wiped at her mouth only flushing again when their eyes met.

Shinobu jumped up suddenly, Mayoi tensing and wondering what she had done to ruin things. 

"Mayoi-dono stay put! I'll grab stuff to clean up right away. If we start making a mess of the rooms we borrow I'm sure we won't be allowed to continue our ninjas acitivities." Shinobu fretted.

Ninja activities? Was that what that was? That answer also definitely didn't make sense. Mayoi slumped back down onto the desks knowing she woul need a moment before she helped with clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> as always to support my work, get me to write for you or just to see twitter exclusive stuff check out my writing twitter @madayuzu


End file.
